Two Beds And A Coffee Machine
by kirstie23
Summary: Bella leaves behind an abusive relationship and starts again in Forks. When a hot young doctor comes knocking on her door romance is bound to occur but something dark is waiting to pounce. AU ALL HUMAN. M for adult content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Merry Christmas. It must seem like I have no life writing a story and posting it on Christmas Day but truthfully I've had this in my head all day and I needed to get it down before I forgot it. Here is my new story: Two Beds And A Coffee Machine. It is actually a song by Savage Garden. Please let me know what you think because if people don't like it i'm not going to continue it. BTW Thanks for the huge response to I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You. over 16,000 hits. woohoo. Read, Review, Enjoy.**_

* * *

_

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Checks that he is sleeping_

_Pick up all the broken glass_

_And furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night scream_

_Now it's time to get away_

_Pack up the kids in the car_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

Isabella Nicholson's back hit the wall with a thud and she slid down it painfully. Aaron Nicholson, drunk from a night at the pub, grabbed a fistful of her chocolate brown hair and pulled her to standing position. Her back screamed in agony and she could feel the droplets of blood as they trickled from her nose.

"I'm not stupid Isabella," Aaron hissed in her ear. "I know what I saw."

"He was just someone from school. I love you Aaron," Bella argued back. She tried to turn away from the potent smell of beer radiating off of his body, but he held her still, her hair still twisted through his fingers in an aggressive manner.

"I don't believe you," he said in a calm voice before throwing her to the floor.

"I would never cheat on you. Why don't you believe me?" Bella begged as the smell of blood started to affect her senses.

"Because you're nothing but a whore," Aaron bellowed and punched her across the face, sending her flying into the coffee table. She heard it crack underneath her.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

"Mummy," a soft voice called from the top of the stairs and she turned slightly to see her nine year old daughter, Abigail, standing there clutching her tattered teddy bear to her chest.

"What is it baby?" she asked in a calming voice as she watched Aaron retreat from the living room. The front door slammed shut seconds later and Abigail descended the stairs quickly.

"Mummy we have to get out of here," Abigail begged as she helped Bella up from the coffee table. Bella winced and objected loudly as pain rippled through her body. She sank to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Bella shook her head in disagreement.

"We can't," she mumbled as she once again tried to stand. The second time was more successful. Abigail slid her arm around her mother and helped her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"If we don't get out of here, he will hurt Brendan and Nathan. He already hurts me," Abigail replied. She watched her mother as she washed away the dried blood and surveyed herself in the mirror. The damage was worse than last time and she knew that her daughter was right. It was only a matter of time before her two sons saw their father in all his glory.

"You pack a bag each for the boys and meet me at the car in ten minutes," Bella instructed and watched as Abigail left the small confines of the family bathroom.

_And there are children to think of_

_Baby's asleep in the backseat_

_Wonder how they'll ever make it through_

_This living nightmare_

_But the mind is an amazing thing_

_Fill with candy dreams_

_And new toys in another cheap hotel_

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

_But there are groceries to buy_

_And she knows she'll have to go home_

Twenty four hours later, Bella sat off the side of the road as she cried. The kids, Abigail, Brendan and Nathan were sound asleep and she questioned herself over and over again about where she was going and what she was really doing.

"Please don't make us go back mummy," Abigail suddenly said puncturing the silence. Bella glanced in the rear view mirror at her three children and knew that she couldn't subject them to the torture of Aaron Nicholson.

"I won't let him hurt you ever again. I promise," Bella replied and started the car once again.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Brendan asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"On a road trip. How would you like to see Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie?" Bella questioned, finally making her mind up about where she was going.

"Will daddy be coming too?" Brendan questioned as he bent superman's arms out of shape.

"Not this time honey," Bella mumbled and fixed her eyes on the long road ahead.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

_Another lonely highway in the black of night_

_But there's hope in the darkness_

_You know you're going to make it_

"Oh Bella," Renee gasped as she took in her daughter's appearance.

"I fell down the stairs," Bella answered lamely as she dragged her suitcase through the front door of Renee and Charlie's Phoenix home.

"He did this, didn't he?" Charlie questioned as he examined his daughter's bruises more closely.

"I don't know who or what your talking about," Bella replied and followed her sons upstairs. Renee and Charlie passed a glance between them and followed their daughter upstairs.

"I can have him charged, Bella," Charlie continued. Bella sighed, exhausted from the long drive.

"I'm filing for divorce in the morning and then I'm moving so far away he can't possible find me. End of story," Bella said and rudely, closing her bedroom door in her parents faces.

"You could always go to Forks," Charlie called through the door. Bella yanked the door opened quickly, a huge smile on her face. "I still have the old house."

"It's perfect dad," Bella said and threw her arms around his neck. Unused to her affected her hugged her awkwardly back. Bella pulled back and cursed quietly under her breath.

"What?" Renee questioned not seeing what the problem was.

"It's only a two bedroom house. Thanks for the offer though dad," Bella replied.

"Let me take care of everything," Charlie announced and left Bella and Renee alone.

_Another ditch in the road_

_Keep moving_

_Another stop sign_

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Silent fortress built to last_

_Wonder how I ever made it_

Charlie reappeared ten minutes later with a wide smile.

"The house will be ready for you in 6 months," Charlie said. Bella hugged her parents happily and retreated back to her room she was sharing with her three kids. After 9 years, life was finally going right for Isabella Nicholson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter. I know it short but I wanted to get something out before New Years Day. I'm gonna give you all a laugh at my expense, hehe. Two nights ago I got bitten by a mosquito on my eyelid. Now i have a fat eye and it looks like my daughter punched me, hehe. Anyways enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**_

* * *

_

_One Year Later_

Bella Nicholson placed the last of the packaging boxes in the rubbish bin and followed the stone path back into the house. Although the house had been ready for over six months, she hadn't felt quite ready to venture off into the world on her own again, and thankfully Renee and Charlie had been happy to have them around. When the new school year approached, Bella knew it was time to finally move to Forks.

She locked the back door behind her and headed to the kitchen, flicking off all the lights as she went. They had been in the house a week and it had been chaos. Bella had already dealt with the unpacking, fights over bedrooms, schooling and who go the X-Box first. Bella was thankful for the quiet nights, but it was also the quiet nights that made her lonely and crave for a male to lay with her at night.

"You don't need him," she mumbled to herself as Aaron flickered through her mind. Five months ago their divorced had been settled, yet she was still curious as to why Aaron had agreed. Unfortunately contacting him meant going back on a promise she had made to her family. She slowly climbed the stairs, picking up random toys along the way. She knew they belonged to Brendan and wondered for the millionth time how they ended up scattered throughout the house. She deposited them in his toy box before kissing him softly on the head. She whispered a soft good night before walking across the hall to Nathan's room. He was stretched out across the bed, his blanket on the floor. Bella covered him back over, kissed him goodnight and walked to the end where Abigail's bedroom was. She pushed open the door and wasn't surprised to find her oldest child sitting up in bed, her nose stuck in a book.

"Lights out," Bella announced. Abigail nodded but didn't deviate from the words on the page. "Now Abby."

"Just let me finish this page," Abby bargained. Bella sighed and waited until the book was sitting safely on Abby's bedside cupboard. Bella kissed her daughter softly on the forehead before retreating from the room.

"Mum," Abby called out. Bella turned to her. "I'm glad we moved here."

Bella smiled warmly at her daughter and nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Bella replied before closing the door and walked quickly to her bedroom.

* * *

"MUM," Brendan yelled from inside his closet. Bella walked in to find him throwing his clothes around the messy bedroom.

"You called," Bella teased. Brendan stuck his head out of closet and rolled his hazel eyes at his mother.

"I can't find my black shirt," he whined and Bella pointed to a stack of freshed cleaned clothes. Five seconds later they were scattered on the floor. Bella shook her head and left hers on to get dressed. She closed the door and came face to face with her five year old son.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," he said in his soft voice. She noted his shoes in his left hand and his small backpack on his back.

"On the table honey," Bella replied. Nathan nodded and sat on the floor in the hallway to put on his shoes. Abby rushed passed them in a blur, her chocolate brown hair billowing passed. Bella heard her thundered down the stairs and pull out a chair at the table.

"Mum this is good," Abby yelled up the stairs and Bella smiled to herself. A loud honking noise could be heard and she walked downstairs and saw Brendan and Abby's school bus waiting.

"Brendan, Abby. Bus is here," Bella called out. Five seconds later Brendan and Abby were out the front door. She checked the time and realised she had only 5 minutes before she would have to drop Nathan at Kindergarten. A loud thud alerted Bella and for a moment she was thrown into the passed where Aaron was throwing her against a wall.

"MUMMY," Nathan called out and proceeded to burst into tears. Bella rushed towards the kitchen and found Nathan at the bottom of the stairs, his right wrist at an odd angle and tears streaming down his red cheeks. "It hurts mummy."

Bella scooped him up along with her keys and ran for the car. It wasn't unusual in the Nicholson house for Nathan to have broken bones or large bruises. Bella felt sorry for him. She had passed on her clumsiness to her youngest son and it was much worse for him. The drive to the hospital didn't take long but Bella was glad when she finally pulled into the parking lot. Nathan's silent crying and been getting increasingly loud and she would be glad when the doctors were able to help him. She filled in the forms the triage nurse gave her she then took a seat pulling Nathan into her lap and waited for the doctor. Nathan's crying died down and every so often his body would hiccup.

"Mrs Nicholson, the doctor will see you now," the triage nurse called and ushered Bella and her son into a small cubicle. They were left along for a few minutes before the curtain was pulled back and an attractive blonde doctor walked in. He was flipping intently through the papers that Bella had filled out. He finally placed the folder on the desk and turned to Bella and Nathan.

"Hello Nathan. I'm Dr Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle," he said and held out his hand. Nathan stared at it for a few moments before shaking it. "Let's have a look at your wrist."

Nathan laid his left arm on the bed and Carlisle began to exam it. He then turned to Bella.

"He'll have to go for an x-ray but it looks like a clean break," Carlisle explained. "How did it happen?"

"I fell down the stairs," Nathan said in a small voice as he watched the doctor carefully.

"Usually it's his older brother pushing him," Bella explained and Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"My daughter has done that to her brother more times then i care to remember," Carlisle said, a little humour in his voice. Carlisle showed Bella back to the waiting room while Nathan went for an x-ray. Two hours later, Nathan arrived back in the waiting room with a bright green cast on. He was having an animated conversation with Carlisle, who was nodded in agreement with whatever Nathan had said.

"Bring him back in about 6 weeks to get the cast off. If you have any problems ring the hospital. Being a small town we do a lot of home visit so they will let me know," Carlisle explained. Bella thanked his profusuely and then followed Nathan to the car.

"Mummy, will you sign my cast?" Nathan asked as they exited the hospital carpark. Bella smiled.

"Sure honey," Bella replied. Things were finally going in the right direction for the Nicholson family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her is the newest chapter. I don't know about this story. I have a chapter summary written but I'm still unsure of it. Anyways enjoy. Ohhh before I forget. I'm looking for a BETA. I'm in desperate need of one so if you're interested email me at: and let me know. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

"Mum," Abby whispered frantically as she shook Bella's shoulder. Bella mumbled something incoherent and rolled away from her daughter.

"Mum you have to get up," Brendan said a little louder as he stood on the other side of the bed.

"Nathan's crying," Abby continued and Bella shot up in bed. She blinked several times at Abby and Brendan before pushing the blankets off of her and stumbling out of bed.

"He has been crying for the last ten minutes but he won't tell us what's wrong," Brendan explained as he followed Bella down the hall to Nathan's room. Upon entering, Bella found her youngest son sitting up in bed, holding his plastered arm and crying uncontrollably. Bella pulled him against her and rocked his small body as he continued to cry.

"It's Ok baby," Bella murmured as she continuously rocked Nathan. His cries calmed down slightly and before long he was hiccupping with only a few tears.

"It hurts mummy," Nathan finally said and held up his arm. "Worse then this morning."

Bella checked the small clock on his bedside cupboard and realised it had only been an hour since she had given him some pain medication.

"I'll calm Doctor Cullen and see if he can help. OK?" Bella asked and Nathan nodded his head enthusiastically. Nathan had liked Doctor Cullen instantly. Nathan followed Bella down the hall to her room, cradling his broken arm against his body, as Bella called the hospital.

"Hi. I was in this morning with my son, Nathan Nicholson. He broke his arm and Doctor Cullen was his doctor. I was told to call if there were any problems," Bella explained into the phone.

"What seems to be the problem, Mrs Nicholson?" the bored nurse on the other end asked. Bella could hear shuffling papers in the background.

"Nathan has been complaining that his arm is hurting. I've been giving him Tylenol every few hours but it doesn't seem to be working and Nathan can't sleep because of the pain," Bella replied. More shuffling and the nurse sighed.

"Doctor Cullen has been called and he should be with you in about fifteen minutes," the nurse said and before Bella could say thank you the line went dead. Bella mumbled something about rude people and hung up the phone.

"Doctor Cullen is going to come over. Hopefully he can make your arm stop hurting," Bella said. Brendan and Abby stood in the doorway, unable to sleep. "How about we go and have some ice cream?"

Nathan nodded eagerly and jumped off the bed. He followed his brother and sister downstairs and into the living room where the TV was turned on and a marathon of The Simpsons was playing. Bella served up three bowls of ice cream and her children ate silently. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Bella pulled it open eagerly.

"You're not Doctor Cullen," Bella said rudely and the stranger on her porch smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

"Actually I am. Doctor Edward Cullen," he replied and held out his hand. Bella shook it tentatively and a shock of electricity ran through both of them. "My father was the Doctor you saw this morning."

Bella nodded and stepped aside to let him in. As he passed her, his left arm brushed against hers butterflies erupted in her stomach. He was tall, about 6 foot 2, with bronze colour hair and emerald green eyes. Bella struggled to take her eyes off him as she lead the way to the living room.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he set his medical bag down and pulled out a notepad. "Dad only told me that Nathan had broken his arm falling down the stairs."

"Abby and Brendan woke me up a little while ago and told me Nathan was crying. When he finally calmed down he said that his arm was hurting worse than this morning. I only gave him some Tylenol about an hour ago," Bella explained. She watched as Edward wrote everything down and she marvelled at his elegant script. "Your much neater then most doctors."

Edward looked up and gave her another crooked smile and Bella blushed a deep red.

"I took classes," he teased before placing his notepad down and pulling out a prescription pad and set it down next to the notepad.

"Nathan, come here baby," Bella called and Nathan reluctantly dragged himself away from The Simpsons. Upon seeing Edward, his brow creased and he gave him a strange look. "Nathan, honey this is Doctor Edward Cullen. Doctor Cullen is his father."

Nathan just nodded before climbing into Bella's lap and eyeing Edward off suspiciously.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Edward asked in a soft velvet voice. It seemed to calm Nathan, as Bella felt him relax in her arms.

"My arm hurts worse then this morning," Nathan explained Edward nodded and had a quick look at his broken arm.

"I would say it's just the bones starting to reset. I'll write you a script for some stronger pain killers and it might also be worth while getting some kids sleeping medicine just so that he sleeps better at night," Edward explained to Bella as he wrote out a script. He packed up his medical bag when he was done and headed towards the front door. Nathan joined his siblings on the sofa as Bella joined Edward at the front door.

"I know this is a bit forth coming, but myself and some friends are going to a club opening this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Edward asked as he shifted his bag from one hand to another. Bella smiled softly at his nervousness before meeting his gaze.

"Thank you for the offer Edward, but clubbing isn't really for me," Bella replied.

"I know you're new to Forks and I just thought it would be a great way to make friends. My sister Alice and my cousin Emmett are coming as well," Edward continued. Recognition clicked in Bella's brain and she smiled widely at him.

"You don't mean Emmett McCarty, do you?" she asked excitedly.

"Do you know him?" Edward asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah, he married my best friend. Rosalie Hale," Bella explained. Edward grinned at her.

"You're Bella Swan. Rosalie has mentioned you a few times."

Bella blushed and suddenly found her fuzzy rabbit slippers interesting.

"Please come Bella. It will be great and I know Rosalie would be dying to see you," Edward begged. Bella's resolve slipped away as she once again gazed into his emerald green eyes.

"I'd love too," Bella found herself saying.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up about 9 on Saturday night," Edward said before walking down the path to his silver Volvo. "Goodnight Bella."

"Good night Edward," Bella said softly before retreating back into the house. She had just accepted a potential date with Doctor Edward Cullen. What had she agreed too?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. A major shout out to my new BETA, Melody. She is awesome. Review and let me know what you think. Oh advanced warning. The next chapter will contain a lemon. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The weekend arrived too quickly for Bella's liking. The Nicholson house was in chaos and Bella continually wondered if she was making the right decision leaving the kids alone with a stranger. Melody, the babysitter, had arrived at 7pm to find Nathan in bed and Abby and Brendan arguing with Bella about having a babysitter.

"Mum, I'm ten. I can look after my brothers," Abby argued as Melody climbed the stairs slowly.

"I don't care how old you are Abigail. What if one of you hurt yourself? Melody is looking after you, end of discussion," Bella said as she stalked back into her bathroom to get ready.

"Hey guys," Melody said as she stood in the doorway of Bella's bedroom. Bella had found her babysitting notice on the town board earlier in the week and had already had Melody over for a few hours to see how well she interacted with the kids. They all agreed that they liked her but Abby was still adamant that she could look after herself.

"Hi Melody," Bella said sticking her head out. "Dinner is in the oven keeping warm if you're hungry. Brendan, Abby downstairs now."

Finally left alone, Bella let the butterflies she had been suppressing fill her body and she took a seat closed toilet and inhaled several times.

"I can't do this," she mumbled to herself. "I'm 26 years old. I'm not the clubbing type."

An image of Edward popped into her head and she smiled as she remembered their easy-going conversation. Standing up, she continued with her simple make up and moved onto her hair.

Two hours later the doorbell rang, and Bella began to panic again. She zipped up her boots, grabbed her small bag and headed downstairs.

"Can you please tell mum that I can look after myself," Abby was telling Edward as she rounded the corner. Leaning against the door frame, Bella was floored. He looked like Adonis himself. He was dressed in black pants and a black button up shirt, both making his pale skin stand out.

"Your mum just wants you to be safe," Edward explained. He spotted Bella watching him and gave her a crooked grin. He had to admit to himself that she looked gorgeous. A huge transition from the woman he saw the other night. She was dressed in a dark blue halter top, black skirt that sat just above her knees and black knee high boots.

"Hello," he said as he openly let his green eyes travel her body. Bella blushed and fidgeted with her small bag. She turned to Melody, who was watching the couple, with amusement.

"I'll be back later. The sofa bed is all made up for you but if you have any problems give me a call," Bella said, kissed her children goodbye and then followed Edward out to his silver Volvo.

"How have you been?" Bella asked, trying to make small talk as she buckled herself in.

"Busy. You?" he asked as he left the Nicholson house.

"Busy too. Trying to sort the house out with three children isn't always easy," Bella reply. Edward nodded his head.

"You're not married?" he asked taking in the absence of a band in her left hand. Bella subconsciously rubbed her left hand.

"We divorced last year," she answered simply. She gazed out the window and watched the scenery pass by.

"I haven't told Rosalie your coming. I thought it would be a nice surprise for her. I hope you don't mind?"

Bella shook her head and continued to gaze out the window. The rest of the hour car ride was in somewhat silent. Bella was unsure of what to say to him and Edward was comfortable in knowing what little he did know about the attractive brunette. All too soon they arrived at the club and Bella marvelled at it. _Ancient Wonders _was already in full swing.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are already inside. They are curious about you," Edward told her as he helped her out of the car.

"What have you told them?" Bella asked curiously.

"That I was bringing a friend," Edward replied and smiled at her. As they got closer to the door, the bouncer ushered them right in. Edward explained that he was a friend of the family and that's how they got invited to the opening. Inside, people milled around the busy bar, and the dance floor was full of couples and friends dancing to the loud music. Edward slipped his hand into Bella's and pulled her through the throngs of people. Although each felt the current of electricity run through both of them, neither acknowledged it. They continued up a flight of stairs where lounges in black and red were in great supply for people to chat and rest after dancing. They suddenly stopped and Edward turned to Bella, never releasing her hand.

"I give you advance warning that my sister, Alice, can be a handful. Dad used to think that she got into his medicine case when we were younger, but apparently that's how she is," Edward warned. Bella gave him a smile as if telling him things would be ok and they continued to the back. Sitting on a sofa drinking a Smirnoff was Rosalie. Bella spotted her first and watched as Rosalie's attractive blue eyes scanned the crowded dance floor below.

"Hey guys," Edward called out as they finally reached the two couples. Rosalie threw him a smile before her eyes came to rest on Bella. A look of shock passed over her before she placed her drink on the table and launched herself at Bella.

"Oh my god," Rosalie cried and hugged Bella fiercely. Bella laughed loudly and hugged her best friend back.

"Hey Rosie," Bella replied. Rosalie pulled back and held the brunette at arms length.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Edward invited me," Bella replied. "I'm living in Forks now."

Rosalie's eyes scanned Bella's body and let out a whistle.

"You did not have three kids," Rosalie stated before pulling Bella back into a hug. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Rosalie spun around.

"Emmett, this is Bella. My best friend from high school," Rosalie introduced. Bella's eyes grew wide, the more she took in of the large Emmett McCarty. The air was knocked out of her as Emmett hugged her tightly.

"Can't…breathe," she said. Emmett's booming laugh rang out as he placed her back on the ground.

"So you're the elusive Bella. Rosalie talked about you heaps but it thought maybe she had gone loopy. Spends too much time with Alice," Emmett said. Bella laughed, instantly liking the oversized teddy bear. Rosalie pulled her best friend towards the table and Bella came face to face with a tall blonde.

"Jasper Whitlock," he said formally and held out his hand. Bella shook it shyly.

"Bella Nicholson," she replied before being tackled by a pixie with black hair.

"Alice Cullen," the pixie introduced hopping from one foot to the other.

"Alice calm down," Edward said with a laugh. He held a beer in one hand and a Smirnoff in the other. Bella took the Smirnoff from him with a thankful smile and took a seat next to him.

"Are you and my brother dating?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat. Bella blushed and shook her head.

"He took care of my son the other night and asked me to come tonight," Bella explained. Jasper groaned loudly and dropped his head in his hands. Bella was curious, thinking she had said something wrong.

"Please don't mention kids around Alice," Edward whispered in her ear. "Alice has baby fever."

Bella nodded and took a long drink, trying to get rid of the goose bumps that appeared on her body as she realised just how close she was sitting to Edward.

"You have a son?" Alice asked. Bella glance at Jasper and Edward before answering.

"Two actually. And a daughter," Bella replied.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"26," Bella replied. Rosalie watched her best friend closely. Something had changed about Bella and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You married him, didn't you?" Rosalie finally asked. Bella knew who she was talking about.

"And divorced him," Bella said, suddenly taking a great interest in her drink. The song downstairs changed, as did the mood and Edward suddenly stood up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Bella. A frightened look pass over her as she glanced at the dance floor and then back at Edward.

"Sure," she replied in a small voice. Edward pulled her downstairs and onto the dance floor followed by their friends. The found a spot to dance under the disco ball and Edward pulled Bella against his body. They began to dance in rhythm with each other and all the lessons she had taken with Rosalie back in high school came flooding back.

"It's hard to find a girl who can dance in time with me," Edward said softly to her. She nodded and slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. They got lost in the feel of each other as they continued to dance. Their bodies moved in sync with each other and before long neither could deny the growing attraction they had for each other. As the song came to an end, Edward slid his arms down to her hips and pulled her even closer.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered to her. Her only reply was a nod before he pulled her towards the door, friends and inhibitions left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. It is a lemon and I know its not the greatest written but I did my best. Before i forget:**

**idle.nights: you asked why she doesn't go by Bella Swan if she is divorced. Well to answer simply. Her kids last name is Nicholson and I guess it just makes it easier with regards to hospitals and schools if she keeps Nicholson. Plus the divorce is a new thing to her and she hasn't really thought about it.**

**Oh and one last thing, I know it might seem like they are moving fast but Edward makes Bella feel special, something she never felt with Aaron and besides, who wouldn't want just one night with Edward Cullen???**

**Thanks to my Beta, Melody. She rocks.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Edward fumbled with his keys as he tried to open the door to his apartment. If Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought that Edward was nervous about her being there. After dropping his keys for the third time, Bella grabbed them and slid the key straight into the lock and turned it. Edward gave her a thankful smile and pushed open the door. He dragged Bella in before slamming the front door closed. She followed him directly towards his bedroom, not seeing an inch of the rest of his apartment. He closed his bedroom door and gently pushed her against it.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered, his lips centimetres from hers. Bella could feel his warm breath on her face and she felt intoxicated just from his scent.

"I want this, Edward. I want you," she finally whispered and his lips immediately crashed against hers. The kiss was passionate and full of want and she moaned as his skilful hands ran up the sides of her body in a possessive manner. His hands came to rest on the knot of her halter top and made quick work of undoing it. He pulled it off quickly and threw it across the room. He stepped back slightly to take her in before attaching his mouth to the mounds protruding from her strapless red bra.

"You are beautiful," he mumbled loudly as Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly. Pulling her back from the wall he kissed his way up her neck to her lips again and guided them to the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Edward unhooked her bra and flung it across the room to join her discarded top. He kissed her passionately and began massaging her breasts, before tracing his fingers around her buds and tweaking them. Her head fell against the pillow below her and she moaned his name, her breath erratic.

"Edward," she moaned loudly and she felt him smile against her left breast as he sucked on the hardened bud.

"Tell me what you want Bella" he instructed huskily before attaching his mouth to her right breast. She tried to answer him but her throat constricted and all she could do was close her eyes and take in the new sensations he was invoking.

'_It was never like this with Aaron__'_ she thought regrettably as Edward kissed a trail down her body and stopped at the top of her skirt. He slid down to the end of the bed and unzipped her boots before pulling them off and dropping them with a thud onto the floorboards. He hooked his fingers into the top of her black skirt and pulled it off in one swift move leaving her in nothing but her red thong.

"God Bella," Edward groaned taking all of her in. "You are fucking perfect."

Bella blushed and decided to turn the attention away from her.

"You're overly dressed Mr Cullen," she stated and pushed him so he was lying on his back.

Bella straddled him and started working the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers lightly grazed his chiselled chest and his breath hitched in his throat. Bella allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she realised the full affect she had on him. She pushed the black shirt off his shoulders and allowed herself to take in his perfect physique. Not wanting him to catch her checking him out, her fingers went to work on the belt. Her fingers were shaking and she wondered briefly why she was so nervous. After she had pulled his belt and pants off she climbed back up his body and straddled him once again. Edward groaned loudly as her hot, wet centre came in contact with his hardened length through the flimsy material of her thong and his black boxers. She moved her hips slowly back and forth moaning at the friction she was creating.

"I plan to make this last awhile, but if you keep doing that I'm not going to last five minutes," Edward warned his voice an octave lower then it had previously been.

Without waiting for a reply he flipped them over so he was once again on top of Bella and was now centred in the bed. He ran his hands slowly up her legs and as he reached her thighs she gasped audibly. He smirked to himself and moved higher to the place she wanted him to touch most. He was pleasantly surprised to find her very wet and close to breaking point. Finally giving in to her whimpers, Edward ripped the thin piece of material from her body giving him a view of what it had hidden. He closed his eyes and willed his body to stay calm as he let his fingers dance up her left leg and to her centre. She unconsciously spread her legs and allowed him entry. He massaged her wet folds, kissing her neck and branding her as his own. As he slipped a finger in, she moaned loudly in his ear and whispered his name over and over. He slipped another finger in and massaged her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her hips began to move against his fingers and he was surprised to feel her quickly tighten around his fingers.

"Oh god Edward," she moaned loudly as she gripped the bed sheets forcefully.

"Cum for me Bella," he whispered seductively in her ear and before either could register what was happening, Bella called out his name loudly. He continued to massage her clit as she rode out her orgasm. Edward watched her come down from her cloud, satisfaction evident on his face.

"Wow," was all she managed to say when her motor skills began to work again.

"It's not over yet," he promised her as he slid out of his boxers and dropped them to the floor. Before Bella could completely recover from her orgasm, Edward pushed into her hard. He groaned and dropped his head to rest on Bella's shoulder as he took in the feeling of her completely encompassing him.

"Fuck," he moaned loudly. Bella rocked her hips slightly giving him the signal to move. He lifted his head slightly and his green eyes locked with her brown ones as he pulled out and thrust back in hard and fast. No sound escaped either of them as they continued to stare at each other. Before longthey both felt the build up of their impending orgasms and soft sounds of satisfaction could be heard. Bella bucked her hips up as her second orgasm of the night took over her body shattering any self**-**preservation she had previously had. Feeling her tighten around him sent Edward over the edge and he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty, spent mess.

They laid, wrapped up in each other for an immeasurable amount of time before Edward rolled over and pulled Bella against his body.

"That was amazing," he finally said kissing her softly on her forehead. Bella nodded in agreement and let her eyes close. Her body was tired and used and all she could do was let herself be taken off to the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. sorry for the wait, but here is the newest chapter. Im actually slightly disappointed with this story but I promise things start happening soon. Also for the reviewers that picked up on the fact that Edward and Bella didn't use protection, yes there will be a pregnancy but there will be more to it then just a pregnancy, so please keep reading. Also advanced warning, from January 30th til February13th I'm going to be in Queensland. I do have access to a computer and I will try to post but i cant promise anything. Anyway, enjoy and please please review**

* * *

She was comfortable. She knew at that moment she wasn't in her bed. Slowly opening her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed. Turning slightly to her left she spied the sleeping form of Dr. Edward Cullen. The night's events washed over her and she quickly covered her mouth before a sound could escape. She smacked her forehead and cursed herself internally. How could she have been so stupid? She had only known the young doctor five days. She slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and rolled out swearing softly as the cold air hit her naked body. She went in search of her clothes and a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks as she took in her torn red thong. She gave Edward one last glance before she slipped out of his apartment and down the hall to the elevator. 

"Another one from Dr. Cullen's room," she heard someone say as she stepped into the elevator. She turned slightly and took in the two older ladies standing at the end of the hallway and she wondered briefly what they were doing anyway. When she glanced at her watch she was surprised to find it was already 5 a.m.

"Old people have too much time on their hands," Bella mumbled loud enough for the two gossiping ladies to hear before the door closed. She flagged down a passing taxi and it wasn't long before she was slipping her key in the door. As she walked passed the living room, Melody stirred and opened her eyes slightly catching Bella sneaking back in.

"Did you have a good night Mrs Nicholson?" Melody teased and followed the brunette into the kitchen.

"It was ok," Bella replied quietly. "I'm going to go get a few hours of sleep."

Melody watched her retreat up the stairs before going back to bed herself.

* * *

A smile spread across Edward's face as he woke a few hours later. The night had been amazing and he couldn't wait to do a repeat performance. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times until her green eyes focussed properly and rolled over. His smile disappeared immediately upon seeing an empty bed.

"Bella," he called out hoarsely, sleep still evident in his voice. He climbed out of bed quickly, threw on his boxers, and walked out into the spacious living room. It was completely empty. He opened his apartment door and stuck his head out and was met by his two gossiping neighbours.

"Morning, Mrs. Goldsmith, Mrs. Pryor," he said politely. They threw him a polite smile.

"If you're looking for the attractive brunette, she left at 5 this morning," Mrs. Goldsmith said as he started to shut his door.

"Looked in quite a hurry, too," Mrs Pryor added. Edward thanked them and closed the door. Flicking on the switch to his coffee maker, he dialled the familiar number of the McCarty household.

"Where did you get to dear cousin?" Emmett asked in an overly chipper voice upon answering the phone.

"You know the answer to that. I was ringing to talk to Rosalie, actually," Edward replied. He heard muffled voices on the other end before Emmett returned to the phone.

"Rose said to get your scrawny ass over her for brunch and she will answer any questions you have on the elusive Isabella Nicholson," Emmett told him.

"How does she know these things?" Edward asked amazed.

"She is female. That is all you need to know," Emmett answered with humour evident in his voice.

"That's true, I'll see you in twenty," Edward retorted and hung up. He slipped into jeans and threw on a shirt before grabbing his travel mug and headed out the door.

* * *

An hour and a full stomach later, Rosalie was ready to answer Edward's questions, but she had a few of her own first.

"What happened last night?" she asked. Edward glanced uneasily at Emmett who was wriggling his eyebrows at his cousin.

"We danced and then went back to my house," Edward explained, a blush slightly reddening his cheeks.

"I'm going to guess she left early this morning?" Rosalie said.

"5 a.m. according to TMZ," Edward confirmed. Emmett looked confused.

"The gossiping ladies in his building," Rosalie explained. Emmett shrugged and went back to eating. She turned to Edward and gave him her full attention. "Look Eddie, this is how it is. Bella and I were best friends in high school. We had both lived our whole lives in Phoenix. Then in our junior year Bella met Aaron Nicholson and a few months later they both disappeared to Texas. She called me a year later and told me that she and Aaron had had a baby. Aaron had accused her of cheating on him and after Abby was born he left her. A few months later he returned but he had changed and when Abby was two, I stopped hearing from Bella and started hearing things from Mrs. Swan. Apparently, Aaron was beating Bella, but she wouldn't do a thing about it. Bella and her parents lost contact with her after Brendan was born and by that time, I had met Emmett and I didn't think that Bella was coming back to Phoenix."

Edward sat in complete silence as he took in Bella's story.

"I don't know how much of its true, Edward. But I know Bella and she won't want to talk about it. I think the best you can do is stay away from her for a while," Rosalie said gently. Edward nodded in agreement with her but remained quiet. Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Mum, some woman on the phone says her name is Rosalie and she wants to talk to you," Brendan said holding out the extension. Bella groaned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," she mumbled into the receiver.

"Good morning! I heard you had a great night last night," Rosalie said happily. Bella groaned and tried to bury her head under the pillow.

"What do you want, Rose?" Bella mumbled and burrowed further under her blankets.

"A certain Dr. Cullen just left here. Seemed pretty bummed that you had left before he woke up this morning," Rosalie replied. Bella sighed and rolled over only to be greeted by the sun streaming through the window. "He likes you, Isabella."

"He seems nice enough," Bella replied but her insides were flipping at the thought that he actually liked her.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked trying for the second time that day to get the info.

"We had sex. It was amazing. We fell asleep and I split before he woke up," Bella explained in layman's terms.

"Amazing, huh?"

Bella giggled. "The best I've ever had!"

"Please don't inflate Edward Cullen's ego anymore. He has enough from all the other girls."

Bella's good mood deflated instantly and an uncomfortable silence hung between them.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Bella," Rosalie said trying to rectify the situation.

"I have to go," Bella replied lamely and hung up. Angrily, she threw the phone at the wall leaving a small hole in the wall.

"Screw men," she grumbled and buried herself back under her blankets


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Well I'm back. I'm now settling somewhat comfortably in Queensland, although I'm extremely busy job hunting. Also exciting news is that I'm pregnant which is something both myself and my fiance have wanted. The new arrival is due at the end of November so we are excitedly awaiting that. Here is the newest chapter, but i have to warn everyone that because of the fact that I'm going to be working i won't be able to update as often but I will try. Also there was a couple of people who have been annoyed that i haven't updated until now. To those people and to everyone else, I'm sorry but this have been busy and i have been trying. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

For a small town, Bella and Edward had successfully avoided each other for several weeks. Edward had dated several women since Bella, much to Rosalie and Emmett's disappointment. Bella, having been pissed off with Rosalie for several days for her comment about Edward's private life, had forgiven her and was now a regular at the McCarty-Hale house. Bella was now settled in Forks and had acquired a job as the receptionist at a book publishing office, something which she enjoyed immensely and wondered when her great fortune had turned. Today, however, found her on the floor on the bathroom, her head rested against the toilet bowl and an all too familiar test in her hands.

"Mum, aunt Rosalie's here," Abby yelled as she passed the bathroom on her way to her bedroom.

"Ok," Bella called half heartedly as she stared at the test, waiting for the results. The door swung open and hit the wall with a bang, making Bella jump in fright.

"It's 3pm, Bella. Get dressed," Rosalie ordered and then did a doubt take at the test in Bella's hand. She was dumbfounded as she continued to stare at the test before taking a seat next to Bella.

"Positive," Bella finally said breaking the silence.

"Edwards?" Rosalie asked and Bella nodded. Bella sighed and drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them.

"It's not such a bad thing," Bella reassured Rosalie. "I wanted one or two more kids."

Bella smiled at her best friend before standing up.

"Are you going to tell Edward?" Rosalie asked as she followed Bella down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I haven't heard from him in six weeks. Why would he want to know?" Bella questioned. Nathan, who had been sitting quietly at the kitchen table, watched the conversation as if it was a tennis match.

"Maybe because he's the father. You can't keep this to yourself Bells. Sorry to be blunt but that would be selfish," Rosalie stated resting her hands on her hips in a defensive manner. "And he is Emmett's cousin."

Bella sighed and busied herself with looking through the pantry for ingredients for dinner.

"I gotta go," Rosalie finally said and seconds later the front door slammed.

"Mummy is Aunt Rose mad?" Nathan asked in a small voice as he continued to colour in his Sesame Street book.

"A little bit honey, but nothing for you to worry about," Bella reassured him.

"Who is Doctor Cullen the father of?" Nathan continued without skipping a beat. Bella smiled affectionately at her youngest son and ran a hand across her flat abdomen.

"Well mummy is going to have another baby and you'll be the baby's big brother. How does that sound?"

"Ok," Nathan replied before packing up his colouring book and pencils and heading upstairs.

* * *

Several days later, Bella was feeling anything but joyous over the pregnancy. Having had her head stuck in the toilet for several hours she felt drained of energy and wanted nothing more then to sleep for the next 9 months. However, as fate would have it, Nathan was having his cast off and there was every chance that she would be seeing the gorgeous Doctor Edward Cullen, again.

"Mum we have to go soon," Abby said as she joined her mother in the bathroom. Bella nodded but regretted the moment as her stomach churned and she emptied what little she had in her stomach, into the toilet. Abby, held her hair but and rubbed her back as she had down throughout her mother's pregnancy with Nathan.

"I can always call Aunt Rose to take Nathan," Abby suggested.

"I'll be fine," Bella replied her voice raspy. Abby watched as her mother stood awkward and gazed at herself in the mirror. Bella rinsed her mouth of the vomit taste and walked slowly into the bedroom. Ten minutes later Bella, Abby, Brendan and Nathan were in the car and on the way to the hospital.

"Will we see Doctor Cullen?" Abby asked with a giggle. Brendan rolled his eyes and pretended to gag causing Nathan to laugh and Abby to punch him in the arm.

"I don't know honey," Bella replied and glanced in the rear-view mirror at her three kids and sighed as she realised a new car would be needed in a few months. Bella was brought out of her daydream by the bickering in the backseat.

"Please stop?" Bella asked in a small pleading voice.

"But Brendan won't stop teasing me," Abby said in a hurt voice. Bella remained quiet but ran a hand across her non-existent bump to calm herself. They arrived at the hospital minutes later and Bella guided her three kids into the waiting room. She was surprised to find it extremely busy but took a seat in the far corner. However they didn't have to wait long before Nathan was called by the doctor. Bella breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Carlisle walked out and searched for the familiar boy.

"Nathan, how are you?" he asked and waited patiently for Nathan to reply as he led Nathan, Bella, Brendan and Abby to an empty cubicle.

"Good thank you," Nathan replied politely. "How are you?"

"Are you Edward Cullen's father?" Abby butted in and Bella groaned audibly. Carlisle, unfazed by Abby's rude behaviour, smiled at the ten year old girl.

"Yes I am. Have you had the pleasure of meeting him?" he asked his British accent clear through his gentlemanly words.

"Oh yes," Abby gushed, her cheeks going a bright red. "He was very nice."

Bella grimaced as the feeling of nausea washed over her. She excused herself and quickly ran off to the toilets.

"Is your mum ok?" Carlisle asked as he watched the brunette retreat.

"Morning sickness," Abby answered also worried about her mother.

"Doctor Cullen's the father," Nathan continued as he stared at some charts hanging on the walls. Carlisle was speechless for a few seconds before Abby spoke again.

"Nathan you can't say things that aren't true," Abby hissed at her younger brother. Nathan whipped his head around and glared at his older sister.

"It is true. Aunt Rose and mum were arguing in the kitchen them mum told me that Doctor Edward Cullen was the father," Nathan retorted back before turning around to face Carlisle.

"Interesting," was all Carlisle said before he started the saw and took off Nathan's cast.

* * *

Bella washed her mouth out one last time before glancing at herself in the mirror and leaving the bathroom. She hated morning sickness with a vengeance and she felt guilty for leaving her children with a complete stranger. As she rushed down the hallway back to her kids and Carlisle she didn't notice the bronze haired doctor come around the corner. They connected hard and Bella stumbled back several steps.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said as he picked up several files he had dropped. Bella remained quiet, not trusting herself to speak to her one night stand. When Edward received no reply he looked up and shock flashed through his eyes.

"Bella," he said in a soft voice and reached out a hand to her.

"Hello Edward," she replied in a formal but cold voice. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose out of habit before looking at Bella again.

"Can we talk?" he asked pleadingly.

"Lead the way," Bella replied and followed him into his messy office. Edward threw the files he was carrying onto the desk and then took a seat on the black leather sofa, gesturing for Bella to join him. Bella ignored him and took a seat on one of the desk chairs. They were silent for several moments before Edward spoke.

"I'm sorry about how things turned out a few weeks ago. I should have never let it get that far," Edward apologised.

"From what I've been told, you let it happen quite often," Bella retorted, her cheeks slightly red at the confrontation she was having.

"As I recall you were the one that left at 5am," Edward said, trying to contain his rising anger.

"Look Doctor Cullen. I have to get back to my kids. I hope you have a great day," Bella said and stalked out of the office. Edward raced after her.

"Why are you avoiding me Isabella?" he asked angrily. Bella whipped around and glared at him with angry eyes.

"Why? Because I walked out of your apartment six weeks ago and I haven't heard from you since. They least you could have done was called to see how I was," she yelled at him. Several nurses walking by slowed their pace to hear the argument.

"I didn't think you wanted me to call. But now that were on the subject, how are you?" Edward retorted sarcastically.

"Pregnant," Bella replied before turning around and walking off to pick up her kids.

* * *

**I want to say a huge thank you to the following people for their comments on my recent engagement:**

**Geneve22**

**covenantqueen**

**bfanatic**

**november123**

**Night script**

**omc.the.rains.wet**

**Edward's Cupcake**

**Vixen Hood**

**csblueyes**

**rocksmysox**

**lizbre**

**As if he never existed**

**irishgirl32**

**whatsherface-ice**

**Girlz-Rule**

**eclipselover**

**jashaw**

**DarkHeartKeyblade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Well here is the newest chapter. I know i said it would be awhile between chapters but i sat down and just typed. I've already started the next chapter as well so hopefully tomorrow i will have another update. This chapter mentions Tanya, hehe, and also introduced Angela Weber who will featured again in the next chapter with a bigger role. I will give you a hint and say that she has a connection to Edward. If anyone can guess it i promise the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Oh and thanks for all the well wishes over my pregnancy. It's muchly appreciated. Read, review, and enjoy. Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Edward had been staring at the same spot of his office wall for several hours. The same word rang through his head over and over again and yet he had trouble comprehending it. Bella, his one night stand, was pregnant. Never had he been in the situation where a one night stand had resulted in the creation of a child. A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said quietly, still staring at the wall. Angela Weber, one of the newest nurses, walked in, a stacked of files on her arms.

"Doctor Cullen. I have the files you asked for," she said timidly. Edward continued to stare at the wall, not hearing a word Angela said.

"Doctor Cullen are you ok?" Angela asked as she set the files down. Edward looked up at her suddenly realising she was there.

"I'm fine," he said warmly and gave her a smile. She returned it before leaving the room. After closing the door, Angela walked quickly down the hallway until she came to a familiar door. She knocked softly and heard someone call out for her to enter.

"Good afternoon Angela," Carlisle said warmly as the brunette entered the room and closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried about Edward," she said bluntly. "I just dropped off some files to his office and he was off in another world. It took him several minutes to realise I was there."

Carlisle nodded his head, knowing exactly what was taking his son's attention away from his work.

"Thank you Angela. I'll go and talk to him," Carlisle said rising from his seat and following Angela from his office. When he walked into Edward's office, Carlisle found Edward still staring at the wall.

"You didn't expect this to happen did you?" Carlisle asked as he took a seat and stared at his son.

"Huh?" Edward said and turned to face his father.

"Bella. You never expected a baby to result from your one night stand, did you?" Carlisle asked again. Edward shook his head before resting it in his hands and closing his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, dad. She is so angry at me right now," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well maybe you should leave her alone for awhile. It works when your mother is angry with me," Carlisle offered but Edward shook his head.

"The whole reason she is pissed at me is because I did just that. I completely ignored her after she left. I never called once to see how she was doing," Edward replied finally looking at his father. Carlisle said hurt, anger and confusion reflected back at him through Edward's green eyes.

"Well are you 100 percent sure this baby is yours?" Carlisle questioned.

"No. I just assumed," Edward said.

"Her son, Nathan, said it was your's but it might be worth you getting a DNA test done first before you work yourself up," Carlisle suggested.

"You sound like you don't trust her," Edward said angrily.

"I'm not trying to say anything bad about Bella, but looked what happened a year ago with Tanya. You need to be more careful and you need to stop with all the girls, Edward," Carlisle said, asserting his authority.

"I'm not discussing this with you," Edward said angrily, turning back to his work and didn't relax until Carlisle had left his office. Leaning back in his desk chair his thoughts drifted back to the year previous when he had dated Tanya. Tanya had been a one night stand that had eventuated into six months worth on one night stands. Soon after their break up, something which Edward had orchestrated, Tanya had returned claiming she was pregnant with their child. She had later miscarried where Edward then discovered that the baby wasn't his but his best friends, whom Tanya had also been dating without him knowing. He had been devastated, but it had also made him distrust females completely. He knew his father was right, yet he know that deep down Bella wasn't another Tanya and he knew that the child she was carrying was his. Glancing at the clock, he closed the file, picked up his briefcase and exited the room. He was extremely surprised to find Rosalie waiting for him at his car.

"Good evening," he said pleasantly and kissed her cheek.

"Do you have time for a coffee before your next fuck buddy?" Rosalie asked bluntly. Edward sighed and pinched his nose in a familiar pattern.

"I don't have time for your shit, Rose. I want to go home and go to sleep before my head explodes. If you're here to give me shit for my dating habits then I don't want to hear it," he said before climbing into the car. The passenger door swung open and Rosalie slid elegantly into it.

"I'm not going to give you crap about your girls. I wanted to talk to you about Bella," Rosalie replied, her tone softer then before. Edward groaned and dropped his head on the steering wheel causing his horn to blast out in the quiet car park.

"Not you too," he said and continued to hit his head against the steering wheel.

"You know she's pregnant?" Rosalie guessed. Edward glanced at her.

"You knew?" he asked his anger rising.

"Of course I knew. Bella is my best friend," Rosalie defended.

"And you didn't think to inform me?" he continued to question.

"She said she wasn't going to tell you. It wasn't my place to say anything. I nearly lost my friendship with her, fighting your honour. I shouldn't have bothered," Rosalie said before climbing out of the car and slamming the door shut. Edward winced before dropping his head again. He heard Rosalie's car leave with a squeal of the tyres and he was once again alone. Starting the car, he pulled out of the hospital car park, intending to go back to his empty and lonely apartment before and idea struck him.

* * *

Before long he was pulling into the familiar gravel driveway, the majestic white mansion at the end if it. He wasn't surprised to find the house lit up and as he pushed open the front door, he could hear music drifting down the stairs.

"Mum," he called out. Esme appeared from the kitchen seconds later, a surprised look on her face. She had not expected to see her eldest son until Sunday night. Edward hugged his mother before following her back to the kitchen.

"Do you have time to talk?" he finally asked after fiddling with an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Anything for you," Esme replied in her soft motherly voice. She took a seat next to Edward and waiting patiently for him to open up.

"Do you remember Bella? Rosalie has mentioned her a few times," Edward asked. Esme smiled warmly at her son and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"About six weeks ago I took her clubbing with me and we ended up back at my apartment. Now she is pregnant and I'm not really sure what to do. Dad says I should get a DNA test after what happened with Tanya, and Bella is angry at me for not calling after our night together. Rosalie is pissed because I got angry at her. She knew Bella was pregnant and didn't tell me. I just don't know what to do."

Esme watched her son carefully. Esme was Edward's best friend and the only one her would talk to when things were going wrong.

"I think your father is right, but essentially it's up to you. What does your heart tell you?" she asked after much consideration.

"That it's my child. I don't have reason to doubt anything she says," Edward replied, looking at his mother with sadness.

"Well then I think the best thing you can do is talk to Bella. Tell her how your feeling and take things from there. Buy her some flowers and then if your talk goes well, ask her on a date. Take things slowly, Edward. You don't want to rush things just because you're having a child together," Esme answered.

"And what if she turns me down?" Edward asked, already thinking of the worst outcome possible.

"Don't let her," Esme replied. Edward smiled at his mother, dropped a kiss on her cheek and raced off to the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he was standing on Bella's porch, red roses in his hand. After ringing the doorbell, he heard thumping around the house before the door swung open.

"Hi," Abby said with a giggle.

"Abigail who's at the door?" he heard Bella call.

"Doctor Cullen," Abby replied before opening the door and letting the handsome doctor in. She led him into the kitchen, where Bella was cooking, before discreetly leaving the room and taking her two brothers with her.

"Hey," Edward said. Bella glared at him before turning back to the cook. "Look Bella I'm really sorry for how I acted at the hospital today and how non-existent I've been over the last six weeks."

Bella remained quiet and it took all of Edward's will power not to yell at her to look at him.

"Are you positive you're pregnant?" he asked and Bella spun around.

"The morning sickness and six pregnancy tests confirmed it. Why do you care?" she snapped and crossed her arms.

"Because I want to be in his life," Edward said almost pleadingly.

"Who said it was your's?" Bella questioned. Edward chuckled.

"Nathan told my father but I guessed when I saw you at the hospital," Edward replied. Bella groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"I must remember to never tell my children anything," she mumbled to herself. She lifted her head again and looked Edward straight in the eyes. "Yes the baby is your's but I'm not expecting anything from you. I've raised three children by myself and another one won't be a problem."

"Well I want to be around," Edward insisted.

"Fine," Bella replied calmly, relaxing slightly.

"And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date sometime. We didn't really get to a chance to know each other last time," Edward said, mentally crossing his fingers. Bella let out a loud laugh before looking at Edward again.

"Not a chance, Edward Cullen," she replied before turning back to the stove to continue dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Well i said that i would have another update for you. I know its not as good as the other chapters but from next next chapter, the date chapter, onwards things get really interesting. I can also say now that there will be a sequel but i will wait until this one is finished before i say anything more. Read, review and Enjoy !**

* * *

The next morning the Nicholson family was awoken to a loud banging on the front door. Bella, who had been up and down all night with morning sickness, swore loudly as she stumbled down the stairs. She pulled open the door and was greeted by an exceptionally happy Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, more aggressive then normal.

"I'm taking you and the kids out for a day at the circus," Edward replied cheerfully, ignoring her aggressive tone.

"Edward its 7 o'clock in the morning. My kids are still asleep," Bella replied and went to close the door. Edward shoved his foot in to stop it closing and Bella yelped with surprise as the door flung back open.

"I know the time. But I'm not leaving until to agree to come. I meant what I said last night. I want to be in our child's life and to me that means being in yours and Abby's and Brendan's and Nathan's," Edward said sincerely, pleading at Bella with emerald green eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Bella asked slightly skeptical. She didn't wait for a reply and walked back up the stairs leaving Edward in the living room. Half an hour later the three Nicholson child thundered downstairs, wide smiles on their faces. Excited chatter echoed through the house and Edward was glad that he had finally managed to do something right where Bella and her family were concerned. Bella emerged a few minutes later and glared at Edward as she ushered her kids out to Edward's Volvo.

"I half expected you to have a BMW or a Porsche. Isn't a Volvo a little low key for a Doctor?" Bella asked as she buckled her seat belt and turned to check that her kids had done the same.

"Not all doctors drive fancy cars," Edward replied, slightly offended that she had called his prized possession low key.

"Well what sort of car does Carlisle have?" Bella asked, trying to prove a point.

"Mercedes," Edward answered and pulled out of the Nicholson driveway.

"Doctors have to have fancy cars. Same as lawyers. They like to show they have money," Bella stated.

"You act as if money is a problem," Edward observed and glanced at Bella. Her hands were folded in her lap, her head down and she was using her hair as a barrier between herself and Edward. She never replied to Edward's comment and the rest of the car drive was quiet as they head towards La Push where the circus was being held.

They arrived half an hour later and Bella was surprised to find the circus buzzing with activity. Now only was there the circus but there was also a fair on.

"Mum can we go on the rollercoaster, please?" Brendan and Abby begged as they climbed out of the car and headed to the paying booth.

"Fine but look after Nathan and don't talk to strangers," Bella replied and watched as her children ran off to the rollercoaster. Edward and Bella walked next to each out of silence. Edward's hand itched to reach out and before he could acknowledge what he was doing, he had taken Bella's hand in his, interlacing her fingers with his. Bella looked up in surprised, but didn't say a word. Edward's heart jumped slightly when she didn't pull her hand away.

"What made you pick Forks?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"Why did you choose to move to Forks? I know you wanted to get away from your ex-husband, but Forks isn't somewhere I would go if I was getting away from someone," Edward explained.

"Well my parents split up and got divorced when I was 6 months old. My mum, Renee, moved to Phoenix, Arizona but my dad, Charlie, stayed here in Forks. Every Summer I would come to Forks for two weeks. When I left Aaron, Charlie offered me the house. Charlie and Renee are back together now and he moved to Arizona to be with her," Bella replied. Edward nodded in understanding but noted the sadness in her brown eyes at the mention of her parents.

"Edward," someone called out, breaking their moment. Edward's eyes scanned the busy crowd until they landed on Alice, Jasper and his parents. He waved at them and Bella was taken by surprised as Alice pushed through the crowd and tackled her for a hug.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in six weeks. I thought we were friends," Alice said with a pout.

"I'm sorry. Things have been busy for us," Bella explained referring to herself and her kids.

"Good morning Bella," Carlisle said with a warm smile.

"Good morning doctor Cullen," she said and smiled back at him.

"Bella this is my mum, Esme. Mum this is Bella," Edward introduced. Bella held out her hand but was pleasantly surprised with Esme pulled her into a gentle hug.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you, dear," Esme whispered in her ear before pulling from the hug. Bella blushed a deep red and gave her a small smile.

"Mum," Abby yelled running up to her followed by Brendan and Nathan.

"Can we please do that again? It was awesome. Please, mum, please?" Brendan begged.

"Excuse me one second. Don't be rude, Brendan. We have people present," Bella said to her son gesturing to the Cullen family. Five minutes later, the Cullen family had been introduced to the Nicholson children, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme had disappeared and Bella's kids were off on the rides. However, Bella and Edward had hardly moved from their spot since arriving.

"Bella, there was another reason I wanted to bring you here today," Edward said as they started walking towards the rides.

"That sounds ominous," Bella joked, now in a great mood after seeing Alice again.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you. I wanted you to meet someone actually," Edward explained.

"Your making it sound like you have some secret child or lover stashed away. Whoever it is, I'm sure I will be fine," Bella assured him.

"Actually I want you to meet my daughter," Edward told her. Bella stopped in her tracks and stared at Edward, flabbergasted. "You said you would be fine with it."

"I am. I'm just surprised no has mentioned her before," Bella replied and continued walking with her. "I'm more surprised that Rosalie kept her mouth shut about something."

Edward laughed whole heartedly at that and Bella's stomach did somersaults. That was the most amazing sound she had heard in a long time.

"Hey Edward," someone called out and Edward smiled and crouched down as a young girl with long brown hair and Edward's green eyes came running towards him.

"Hello gorgeous. Have you been a good girl for mummy?" he asked. She nodded and her hair bounced up and down. Edward turned to Bella. "Bella I would like you to meet my daughter, Olivia, and her mother, Angela Weber."

Bella shook Angela's hand and couldn't help but hope that the baby she was carrying was a girl just like Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you," Angela said timidly before turning to Edward. "Ben and I will be home on Monday. Is that ok with you?"

"Perfect. Alice is dying to take her shopping again," Edward said and both Edward and Angela groaned. Bella watched as Angela kissed Olivia goodbye and then she was gone.

"Are you angry?" Edward asked as he shifted Olivia to his shoulders, grinning as she squealed with delight.

"Definitely not. Just surprised. How old is she?"

"She just turned four."

"You and Angela seem to get along ok. My parents were bitter whenever they were exchanging me. How long were you together?"

"Six years. We started dating when we were 17 and we stayed together through University. Then when we were 22, Angela found out she was pregnant. Shortly after Olivia was born we broke up. It was amicable and she was been with Ben since we broke up."

"Why did you break up?"

"The distance of University more then anything. I love Angela and I always will but were both happy now. She has Ben and I have Olivia."

Bella just nodded and continued walking. Olivia, resting on Edward's shoulders, had already taken a liking to the new woman with her father. She was just like her mummy and hoped that things worked out.

* * *

Several hours later Edward return Bella and her kids home, after putting Olivia in with Esme and Carlisle. The three kids disappeared upstairs while Bella and Edward stood in uncomfortable silence. Both had to admit that their day at the circus had definitely changed their relationship and although Bella was still slightly worried about Edward's affect on her family, she had now come to realise that he was a great guy.

"So I have been thinking about last night when I asked you out on a date sometime," Edward said, breaking the silence. "And the fact that you rejected me."

"Yes," Bella said prompting him to go on.

"Well I think that after today you and I deserve a date. Just the two of us. How's next Saturday sound?" he asked, completely confident that she would say yes.

"Sounds perfect," Bella asked and smiled warmly at him. Edward leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before departing the Nicholson house and headed home to Olivia and his family.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry this has taken awhile to get posted but things have been busy. I might finally have a job so the updates are also going to be slower. The other thing is ive had a huge story idea enter my head and im gonna be working on that as well. Trust me, you will love it. It involves Bella, Edward and James. It will be a dark sort of story but it will be worth the wait. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please be aware that it was more of a filler then anything else. I needed a way to introduce a new character and this was the best way. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Six days later, Bella was once again a complete mess as she wondered what she would wear. Standing in her limited wardrobe glaring at all her clothes, she finally sighed and plonked down on the floor. She heard her bedroom door open and a second later Melody was standing in the doorway staring at Bella with utter horror written across her face.

"Bella, Edward will be here in 15 minutes. Why aren't you dressed?" Melody asked and pulled Bella off the floor.

"I have nothing to wear," Bella whined, sounding like Abby when she didn't get her own way. Melody quickly looked through Bella's clothes before pulling out a simple black dress that stopped at the knees.

"Here," Melody said and shoved the dress in Bella's hand before pushing her into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Has anyone ever told you your bossy?" Bella asked through the door and Melody snorted.

"My mother tells me all the time," Melody replied as the door swung open and Bella walked out. Her make up was minimal but looked excellent and she had decided to leave her hair down. The black dress looked amazing and Melody was quite pleased with herself for choosing it.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Edward is one lucky guy," Melody said. Bella smiled thanks and pulled on a small pair of heels and then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready," Bella finally said after a few minutes of silence. She followed Melody downstairs and took a seat on the sofa that would be a bed for Melody later in the night. She could hear Melody moving around in the kitchen getting the kids dinner ready and it gave Bella a few minutes to herself. She found her mind wandering back to the last proper date she had which had been with Aaron. Never really having any money they had ended up in the back of his car eating McDonald's. She shivered as she remembered what happened afterwards and was glad when the sound of knocking at the front door brought her out of her daydream. She shuffled quickly to the door and pulled it open, smiling widely as she saw Edward standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Hi," she said, a blush rising quickly. Edward's eyes travelled Bella's body before meeting her eyes and returning her smile.

"Good evening," he said in a velvet voice. He handed over the flowers and Bella took a deep breath. Freesias. "You ready to go?"

"Give me a second," Bella replied and carried the flowers into the kitchen. Melody took them from her and told her to have a good night. Bella said good night to her kids and was back in the doorway in less then a minute. "Now I'm ready."

Edward stuck his arm out and Bella slipped her hand in the crook of his arm and followed him out. Sitting in the driveway was a dark blue BMW and Bella stared in envy.

"I do have some luxuries," Edward told her as he held the door open for her and helped Bella in. Edward was in the driver's seat before Bella could even blink.

"So what have you got planned?" Bella asked and Edward gave her a knowing smile.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied and Bella sighed impatiently. "Patience is a virtue."

"So I've heard," Bella replied and they fell into a comfortable silence. The drive didn't take long and Bella was pleasantly surprised with they arrived back at Edward's apartment.

"Are you hoping for something?" Bella asked as Edward helped her out of the car. A slight tinge of red entered Edward's cheeks but he shook his head.

"I was actually going to cook for you tonight," Edward explained. Bella grinned like an idiot and followed him upstairs to his apartment. As always his two nosy neighbours Mrs Pryor and Mrs Goldsmith were in the hallway gossiping.

"Good evening ladies," Edward said politely and was rewarding with a tight smile from both ladies.

"She's back. That hasn't happened in awhile," Mrs Pryor said as they watched Edward and Bella enter his apartment.

"I'm so sorry about them," Edward said as soon as the door was closed. Bella giggled and followed him into the kitchen.

"It's ok. I'm sure if it wasn't them gossiping it would be Rosalie and Alice," Bella replied and took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Edward asked politely as he hung his jacket over the back of one of the chairs and opened the fridge.

"Lemonade if you have it. It seems to calm my stomach some what," Bella explained and Edward pulled the bottle from the fridge and poured her a glass. "Now what are you cooking?"

"Beef stir-fry. Mum made sure I could cook before I moved out. Alice hasn't quite acquired the skills so she is lucky she has Jasper," Edward explained. Bella loved learning new things about Edward, much to her own surprise.

"You seem close to your family," Bella noted and Edward nodded as he continued to slice the meat into strips.

"Mum and Dad always wanted a big family but after Alice was born they had trouble and eventually they stopped trying. It bought us all closer together. Alice and I always wanted another brother or sister and I think that is why she is so taken with you. You're the sister she never had," Edward explained.

"But what about Rosalie. Surely Rose is like another sister," Bella questioned.

"Only to a point. Rosalie is more of a shopping buddy for Alice. They both love to shop and that's basically all they have in common. You however, seem to fit in so well. Even my parents love you," Edward replied. Bella blushed and became interested in the coaster under her glass. Ten minutes later dinner was served with candles and plenty of lemonade. The conversation continued about their families.

"Did your parents have anymore kids?" Edward asked as he speared a piece of meat.

"My parents split up when I was only a few months old, although I don't think my mum wanted anymore kids anyway," Bella answered. "They are back together now but neither really talked about having other kids. Before I married Aaron I was usually the one taking care of Renee, so a baby would have been chaotic."

"Did you have any plans for your future before you got pregnant with Abby?" Edward continued.

"I always wanted to teach young kids, or write a novel. But then I had Abby and everything got put on hold. I love my job now but I wish that I had gone to university and studied," Bella replied, sadness evident in her voice. "Never mind."

The sudden confession caused an extreme lull in the conversation and before either of them realised it, dinner was over and Edward was driving Bella home.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to put and damper on the evening," Bella said as the BMW pulled up to the Nicholson house.

"It's ok," Edward reassured her. "My parents are having a barbeque lunch next week and they would like you and the kids to come. Angela and Olivia will be there and Emmett, Rosalie and Aimee. Would you come?"

"Absolutely," Bella said with a big smile. Edward leaned over and kissed Bella gently on the lips before climbing out of the car and walking her to the door.

"I'll call you during the week," he promised. Bella watched him walk back to the car before sliding the key in the door and opening it. She walked slowly into the kitchen and flicked the lights on and kicking off her shoes.

"Hello Bella," someone said and Bella looked up. She gasped loudly and slid down the wall in shock.

"Aaron," she whispered before everything turned black and she slipped into subconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. here is the newest chapter. I discovered that at my new job i have time to work on my stories so you should have a new chapter in a few days. The story is almost finished and then im will be working on my new one. The new one will be different and darker then anything else I've written. Anyway read, review and enjoy :D**

"Bella," she heard someone call through the darkness and she groaned as the voice registered. Against her will she was pulled from the black abyss and came face to face with Aaron.

"No," she mumbled willing her mind to descend back into darkness but it wouldn't cooperate.

"You didn't really believe that you could hide from me forever, did you?" Aaron taunted as he crouched down in front of her and brushed his finger tips across her cheek. She turned her head immediately and closed her eyes once again.

"Where is Melody?" she asked quietly not strong willed enough to look at her ex-husband.

"Your pretty little babysitter. I sent her home, although she would be excellent for my next wife," Aaron replied with a smile, the same smile that had made Bella weak at the knees ten years earlier. Now it made her stomach churn and she was suddenly reminded of the life growing inside of her. She wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen and silently prayed for Edward.

"You shouldn't have taken the kids from me Isabella. That wasn't a nice thing to do," He belittled as he grabbed her by the arm. Bella struggled against his grip but she already knew it was no use. Aaron pulled her across the kitchen to a seat and pushed her down hard.

"How did you find me?" Bella finally asked, still refusing to look at the man who had caused her so much pain.

"It was very easy actually. Your loving parents didn't do a very good job of clearing evidence," Aaron replied and pulled a chair out to sit in front of her. "Your father should know not to leave vital evidence lying around. He is a police officer after all."

"What did you do to them?" Bella asked, venom and anger lacing her words.

"Nothing. They are perfectly fine. Although after the hell you put me through who could really blame me if I did do something to them. People wouldn't think twice about me but you, Bella, they would all see what a screw up you really are and they would believe that you fell off the wagon, so to speak," Aaron said before grabbing her face roughly and forcing her to look into his light blue eyes. "You are nothing Isabella Swan and this world would be a better place without you in it."

Bella willed herself not to cry, but her emotions got the better of her and two lonely tears slid down her cheek.

"Once the world is rid of you and your pathetic existence, the kids and I can live happily without you," Aaron continued to taunt. He knew all the right things to say to make her feel like she was worth nothing.

"They won't go with you," Bella said quietly. "They know what you're really like."

"You filled their heads with lies," he spat at her, standing quickly and sending the chair sliding into the wall. Bella shrunk lower in her seat, knowing that his anger was rising quickly.

"I told them nothing but the truth," Bella hissed back. "Abby was the one to clean me up every time your fists took a joyride on my face."

Bella could see his eyes turning dark blue and knew that he was close to boiling point.

"If you didn't piss me off and had been a good little housewife I wouldn't have had to teach you respect," Aaron yelled, his anger taking control of him. Before she knew what was happening his hand connected with her cheek and she was falling backwards. The back of the chair snapped as it connected with the ground and Bella cried out in pain. Seconds later the thundering of footsteps could be heard as Abby descended from the second floor. Abby froze the second her eyes fell on Aaron. She glared at him momentarily before running to her mother's aid.

"Are you ok?" Abby whispered as she helped Bella from the floor. Deja vu set in as she remembered the past. Bella nodded and leaned back against the wall.

"Aren't you going to give your father a hug?" Aaron asked as he held his arms open for his only daughter. Abby glared at Aaron but remained with Bella. This angered Aaron more and another chair ended up shattered against the wall.

"Disrespectful like your mother," Aaron spat at Abby. "Maybe I'll have to teach you respect as well."

He raised his hand at Abby and looked ready to strike her.

"No Aaron," Bella cried out as Abby hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "Hit me not her."

Aaron's menacing laugh rang out before he dropped back onto the last chair.

"Always the weak one Bella. Defending everyone else. Weak weak weak," he said and Bella noted that his eyes were back to their normal colour.

"You won't lay a single finger on my children, ever," Bella said with full conviction in her voice. She would never put her kids through what she had suffered through for ten years.

"You seem to have forgotten that they are my children too," Aaron reminded her before stretching and yawning. "I think we should continue this upstairs."

Aaron grabbed Bella by the arm once again and hauled her the stairs, Abby in tow. Before Aaron slammed the door in his daughter's face Bella insisted that her daughter go back to bed.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. This will all be over soon." Bella promised. Aaron slammed the door closed and Abby was left staring at a white door.

* * *

Bella woke early the next morning to Aaron's snoring. She remembered all that had happened the night before and without waking him, Bella slipped from the bed. She was shocked when she only moved a few steps and was jerked back. She spied a pair of handcuffs attaching her to the bedpost.

"I took them as a parting gift from you father," Aaron informed her as he rolled over and let his eyes roam her body which he had shed of clothing the night before. "Cant have you running away from me again."

"You can't hid for long Aaron. The kids have school and I have work," Bella reminded him and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Not today. You will call in sick. Tonight were leaving Forks," Aaron announced and shuffled out of bed. Bella turned her head as his naked body came into view. Her thoughts flew to Edward and knew that she had to contact him somehow. Aaron was answering the home phone and her cell phone was downstairs. Aaron undid the handcuffs and then descended the stairs waiting for her to cook him breakfast, like she had done every morning for ten years.

"Mum we have to get out of here," Abby whispered as she ran into the bedroom. Bella was slowly pulling on some clothes, her back bruised and her face swollen.

"My cell phone is downstairs in my bag. While I'm making him breakfast I want you to take it and call Edward. Tell him what's happened," Bella replied. She finished dressing and slowly walked down the stairs, Abby, Nathan and Brendan in tow. The two boys, happy to see their father, instantly recoiled as they saw what he had down to their mother. Memories of years gone by flooded their minds and they went in search of Abby who was their only safety net.

"You turned them against me," Aaron hissed towering over Bella as she struggled to make his breakfast.

"I did no such thing Aaron Nicholson. You scare the shit out of them and they finally see you for what you are. A monster," Bella replied. She had only just finished what she was saying before Aaron's fist connected with her temple sending her flying into the wall and pain engulfing her whole body. Aaron raised his fist to hit her again when Nathan's voice rang out and pleaded with him to stop.

"Please stop hurting mummy. You'll hurt the baby," Nathan whispered loud enough for Aaron and Bella to hear. The room fell silent as Aaron stared at his son.

"Baby?" He asked and looked between his ex-wife and his son. "What baby?"

"Mummy and doctor Edward's baby," Nathan explained. Bella closed her eyes and prayed that the end of Aaron's torment would come quickly but after a minute of silence she opened her eyes. Aaron was still staring at Nathan who was staring right back, suddenly unafraid of the monster in front of him.

"You better pray for your mother's sake that you are lying Nathan Nicholson," Aaron finally said calmly.

"Mummy told me it was rude to lie," Nathan replied just as calmly. Aaron turned to face Bella and glared at her.

"You can't keep your legs closed for five minutes. How long after our divorce was finalised did you sleep with him?" Aaron snarled and pulled her to her feet.

"That's none of your business," Bella replied calmly, not wanting to aggravate him.

"Everything about your life is my business Isabella Swan, whether we're married or divorced," Aaron explained as if talking to a child. "Who is he?"

"No one you will ever meet," Bella said. "He is more of a man then you will ever be and he knows how to treat me with respect."

Aaron pushed Bella violently into the wall and watched as her body slid down it. A banging on the door rang through the house loudly followed by Edward's voice.

"Bella, let me in," he yelled. Aaron grinned evilly at Bella before pulled an object from the back of his pants and walking off towards the front door. It swung open and Edward's hand froze in mid air.

"Why don't you join us Doctor Edward," Aaron said holding the object that he had pulled from the back of his pants, at Edward. Bella gasped loudly as she realised what it was. Aaron had a gun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Your all getting lucky tonight and getting two chapters. I'm glad that so many people liked the last chapter but there was a few things that I need to clear up. Firstly, Charlie and Renee didn't give Aaron the information about where Bella was. They care too much about their daughter to do something stupid like that. He broke into their house while they were asleep and he got Bella's address by tracing the phone number in Renee's address book. As Aaron said, Charlie should have known better then to leave that sort of information lying around. Also, Edward in all his stubborn glory, didn't ring for back up as explained in this chapter. Anyway, i hope that clears a few things up. Read, review and enjoy.**

Edward stood frozen on the doorstep as Aaron continued to point the gun at him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Abby, Brendan and Nathan huddled together on the sofa and Bella slouched against a wall with blood trickling down the side of her face. Her eyes were beginning to droop and without a second thought to Aaron or the gun he was holding he rushed to Bella's side.  
"Bella, love, open your eyes. Look at me," Edward urged and tried to sit her up properly against the wall. She opened her brown eyes slightly and gave Edward a half smile.  
"It hurts Edward," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "Make it stop."  
Edward turned to Aaron who was standing with his back against the front door, gun still in his hand, watching their interaction closely.  
"She needs to get to the hospital," Edward explained but Aaron just laughed and shook his head.  
"No," he finally said and Edward stood up so he was eye level with Aaron.  
"She needs to get to the hospital before she looses more blood," Edward explained as if talking to a child, yet inside his anger was boiling over and he wanted nothing more than to hurt Aaron like he had hurt Bella.  
"You don't understand Edward. I'm in charge and I'm not letting Bella out of my sight again," Aaron replied in the same tone of voice that Edward had used on him. Aaron held the gun up again and Edward froze once again. "Now sit down and don't move."  
Edward stared at Aaron for a few more seconds before taking a seat next to Bella and pulling her fragile, broken body into his lap. She cried silently against his chest and wished that this was all a dream.

* * *

Across town, Carlisle was pacing his office, waiting for his son to arrive. Edward, who had never been late for anything in his life, was now half an hour late. He ceased his pacing and picked up the receiver, dialling the familiar number of his son's apartment.  
_"You've reached Edward. I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," _Edward's velvet voice rang through and Carlisle sighed.  
"Edward, just checking where you are. Call me as soon as you can," he said and hung up the phone. On a hunch, he dialled Emmett's number.  
"McCarty residence," a little voice said after the second rind.  
"Good morning Aimee. Is your mum or dad there?" Carlisle asked and Aimee giggled. He was like another grandfather to her.  
"Daddy, uncle Carlisle is on the phone," Aimee yelled out. Seconds later the receiver was picked up on another extension.  
"Hey Uncle Carlisle," Emmett greeted and Carlisle could hear the distinct sounds of his nephew's Xbox being played.  
"Good morning Emmett. I was wondering if you have heard from Edward at all today?" Carlisle asked and continued his pacing.  
"He was here this morning telling Rosie about his date with Bella. Then he got a phone call about an hour ago and rushed out of here saying something about Abby calling and Bella needing him," Emmett explained. "My guess is he is with Bella."  
"Thanks Emmett," Carlisle replied and dialled his son's mobile number. His gut instinct told him something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Edward felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and silently thanked god that he had turned it to silent before he left Emmett's house. Without alerting Aaron he slipped the phone from his pocket. He once again silently thanked god when Carlisle's name flashed on the screen. He hit the call button and left the phone perched against his leg, out of Aaron's sight.  
"People are going to start wondering where we are, Aaron," Edward said and hoped that Carlisle could hear them. "We have work and school."  
"Once I get rid of you and Bella the kids and I are leaving. Don't worry though, I'll make your exit a great one," Aaron said with a malicious smirk on his face. Edward glanced down at his phone and was pleased to see that Carlisle hadn't hung up the phone.  
"I'm supposed to be at work right now. My father will come looking if I'm not there. You can't hide forever Aaron," Edward continued. Aaron, frustrated that Edward was talking, cocked the gun and pointed it directly at his temple.  
"If you don't shut up right this second I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head," Aaron hissed before dropping his hand and pacing the kitchen.  
"Aaron please let Edward go. He has nothing to do with this," Bella pleaded quietly from Edward's lap.  
"Your carrying his child. He has everything to do with this," Aaron exploded and rounded to face Bella and Edward. " Why do you have to screw up everything?"  
Edward glanced at his phone and groan audibly when he realised his phone had died.  
"What are you doing?" Aaron asked spying Edward's mobile slightly hidden under his right leg. Aaron snatched the phone from him and threw it against the wall where it shattered. He had already done the same to Bella's after finding Abby with it.  
"You better pray no one knows you're here," Aaron said and stalked over to the window where he took up residence, gun in hand.

* * *

_"If you don't shut up right this second I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head," _Carlisle heard Aaron shout before Edward's phone cut out and he was left with nothing but a silent phone. He quickly dialled the McCarty house and was thankful when Emmett answered.  
"Emmett do you know anything about an Aaron in Bella's life?" Carlisle asked without saying hello. He heard Emmett paused his game and Carlisle knew he had Emmett's attention.  
"Aaron is Bella's ex-husband. She ran from him because he used to bash her up. Why do you ask?" Emmett questioned.  
"Because he is holding a gun to Edward's head right now," Carlisle answered, the unusual feeling of panic rising within him.  
"I'll meet you at Bella's," Emmett said before hanging up on Carlisle. Carlisle dialled another number and waited.  
"Fork's Police Station, Officer Norcliffe speaking," the police officer said.  
"My son and his girlfriend are being held are gunpoint," Carlisle told him calmly. He rattled off Bella's address, hung up and ran from his office. He wasn't going to let Aaron harm his son or Bella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the second chapter of the evening. I think that there is only one or two more chapters to go and then it's all finished. I know that this isn't as long as the others and I am slightly disappointed in it but read, review and enjoy.**

Emmett's jeep along with the entire Fork's Police department came to a screeching holt outside Bella's house. Inside, Aaron was swearing profusely.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to hide forever," Edward said from his spot on the floor. Abby, Brendan and Nathan, seated on the sofa against the window could see the police department surrounding the house. Abby tried to alert them through the curtains but had little success as Aaron pushed them away from the window and onto the floor.

"You did this," Aaron said giving Edward the brunt of his anger. Edward placed Bella gently on the floor and stood once again to stand up to Aaron.

"You brought this on yourself. Did you really believe that you would get away with beating Bella up for the last ten years? Your kids are afraid of you and your wife had to run from you to escape your anger. You have no one to blame but yourself," Edward replied, telling him nothing but the truth. It wasn't something that Aaron wanted to hear.

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Bella. She deserved everything she got and those three kids are only afraid of me because you and Bella filled their heads with lies about me. I did nothing but love this family," Aaron yelled back. Outside the sirens could be heard and then Officer Norcliffe's voice came over a loud speaker.

_"Aaron Nicholson. This is the Fork's Police Department. We have the house surrounded. Come out with your hands up," _Officer Norcliffe said and Aaron let several more profanities fly from his mouth.

"If you loved Bella at all you would never have laid a finger on her," Edward said back, refusing to let his voice raise an octave higher then normal. Aaron having enough of the mindless chatter from Edward pointed the gun at Edward's chest.

"Were going for a little walk," Aaron told him and with the gun still pointed at him, Aaron instructed Edward to turn around and walk out the front door. Edward could feel the gun press harder into his back with each step that he took. Outside it was chaos as the police surrounded the house and ushered neighbours to a safety zone. He then spotted Emmett and Carlisle behind the police barricades and he was extremely grateful to see them. He would have to thank his father when it was all over. Upon seeing Aaron the entire police department raised their own guns, all trained in on Aaron.

_"Put the gun down and let Edward, Bella and the children go. Let's make this as simple as possible," _Officer Norcliffe instructed but Aaron completely ignored him. Edward saw from the corner of his eye that several of the police officers were guiding Abby, Nathan and Brendan from the backyard to safety. Bella was no where to be seen.

"Bella where are you?" Edward whispered to himself as he tried inconspicuously to turn around and look back towards the house. Aaron shoved the gun harder into his back and he turned back to the brigade of police officers.

"No matter what you do Aaron, they will either kill you or arrest you. You have no other choice but to give yourself up," Edward informed him.

"I can kill you first. Remember that," Aaron snarled in his ear. Several police officers had staked out the front of the house, giving Aaron no option but to turn himself in. He must have realised as he began to slowly lowered his gun.

Edward turned back to the house and saw Bella being helped from the house by another officer. Bella spotted Edward and stumbled across the front yard to him. Before anyone realised what had happened, a gun shot echoed through the small street and Bella's body fell limply to the group.

"If I can't have her you can't either," Aaron said to Edward before being tackled him to the ground. Everything moved in slow motion for Edward as he watched Bella fall. Before he had a chance to react, Carlisle and Emmett were leaning over her body. Emmett was trying to stop the blood flow from the gunshot wound to her stomach while Carlisle was checking her pulse.

"She needs the hospital right away," Edward heard Carlisle say and without waiting for an ambulance, Emmett picked Bella up and carried her off to Carlisle Mercedes. Carlisle pushed Edward towards it and helped him in before climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off.

* * *

Edward was completely numb. Emmett, sitting next to him covered in Bella's blood was feeling exactly the same way. The hospital doors burst open and in came Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Edward were immediately bombarded with questions and Emmett tried to answer them as best he could. Edward remained silent, unable to speak or move. He could hear the buzz of questions and worrying tones, yet they weren't registering. The day continued to play over and over in his mind.

"Come on dear," Esme said quietly to her son and pulled him up. His body was on auto-pilot and followed as Esme lead him away from his family and friends. Esme seated him away from everyone and took his large masculine hand in her own.

"She is going to be alright Edward," Esme told him quietly and his green eyes lifted to meet her brown ones. They filled with tears as all the emotions that had been numbed came to the surface and took control of him.

"I can't lose her mum," he finally whispered hoarsely as he buried his head in her should like he had done so many times as a child. "I can't lose her."

Esme rubbed soothing circles over his back. Across the waiting room Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice watched Edward and Esme.

"I hope Carlisle can save her," Emmett whispered and they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the other end of the hospital, Carlisle and his team were working hard to stop the bleeding. A loud beeping started and Carlisle glanced up at Bella's heart monitor.

"She's going into cardiac arrest," he called out as the monitor flat-lined…


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is. The very last chapter. I hope i don't disappoint anyone. Im already working on my new one with the help of my lovely fiancee, Lyle. It involves lots of legal studying, if that is any type of clue, hint hint. Anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Previously:  
_At the other end of the hospital, Carlisle and his team were working hard to stop the bleeding. A loud beeping started and Carlisle glanced up as Bella's heart monitor flat-line..._

The minutes seemed to pass slowly as Edward stared at the clock on the wall. Carlisle had been in the operating room for almost three hours and he wanted more than anything to barge in and demand to know what was happening with his girlfriend and his unborn child. Except to call Renee and Charlie, Edward had not left his seat and even though he had insisted that his friends and family go home, they had all stuck with him. The emergency doors swung open and Carlisle walked out, scrubbed clean from the operation. Edward found his face impossible to read and held Esme's hand tight in hope that the news was good. Carlisle took a seat next to Edward and glanced towards Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper before giving Edward his full attention.

"There was a lot of internal injuries caused by the bullet and it resulted in a vast loss of blood. She went into cardiac arrest several times and although we were able to resuscitate her, her body couldn't handle the blood loss. We tried everything we could to save Bella and the baby. Edward, I'm so sorry," Carlisle said in a comforting voice.

Edward stared at him momentarily before dropping his head and letting his emotions take hold. His shoulders shook as tears began to fall and he collapsed into Esme's shoulder as his heart shattered into a million pieces. Across the room, Rosalie had also fallen apart and Emmett, Alice and Jasper were trying to console her. The waiting room feel silent except for the sounds of Edward and Rosalie.

"Would you like to see her. To say goodbye?" Carlisle asked Edward quietly so Rosalie wouldn't hear. Edward nodded a yes and followed his father from the waiting room. Carlisle led Edward to the operating room at the other end of the hospital but stopped when he got the the doors.

"There is something that I need to tell you before you go in there," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry for what i just put you through in the waiting room."

Edward looked at him strangely, questioning him with his eyes. Carlisle didn't say another word but pushed open the operating room doors. Edward's stomach dropped to the bottom of his shoes as he saw Bella nervously pacing the operating room.

"What the hell is going here?" Edward asked and Bella looked up. Her face was as bruised as ever but she still managed to smile brightly at him and throw her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry for making you believe i was dead, but it was the only way that this could happen," Bella explained in a rush of words. She pulled Edward over to one of the beds in the operating room and waited for him to get comfortable.

"Your supposed to be dead," Edward whispered looking at the floor as he remembered the words his father had spoken in the waiting room. "I saw Aaron shoot you."

"It was a set up. When the police got me out of the house they explained that it was best if i went into witness protection. I was wearing a bullet proof vest but i still got hit by the bullet. I'm fine, minimal blood loss and Carlisle stitched me back up but we needed to make it look like i had died. You were told i was dead in the waiting room so that Rosie and the others would believe it too. I'm so sorry Edward but I have to do this to protect my kids," Bella explained. A million questions went through Edward's mind but one stood out in particular.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked finally looking at her.

"Because I'm leaving Forks tomorrow and I wanted you to come with me," Bella replied. Edward looked up to his father, who's face was void of emotion.

"What do you think?" Edward asked Carlisle who was leaning against one of the far walls.

"I think you need to do what you think is best for you and Bella. In a few months your going to have a baby together and Bella will need you more than ever. If you want to go with Bella, Edward your mother and I will understand completely but I'm sure Bella will understand if you decide to stay," Carlisle replied. He glanced at his watch and then back at his son. "We should be leaving soon. The police will be here soon to escort Bella back to her house."

Edward nodded then turned to Bella.

"I need to think about this, Bells. You'll know my answer by tomorrow morning," Edward said and Bella nodded. She hadn't expected him to give her an answer straight away. Bella watched as Edward and Carlisle left the operating room and only moments later two police officers arrived to take her home. She had a long night of packing ahead of her.

* * *

It was early the next morning when the familiar silver Volvo pulled up to the Nicholson house. Several off duty police officers had been posted at the house as Bella and the kids packed well into the night. The loading truck had been packed and now all they were waiting on was the silver Volvo.

"He's here mum," Abby called out as she stared out the living room window, a place that now held nothing but dark and horrible memories for the Nicholson family.

Bella ran to the window and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she saw Edward exit his car and walk slowly up the path. Without bothering to ring the door bell, he pushed open the front door and walked it. He was wearing a mask of inconclusive emotion as he smiled softly at Bella.

"I told my family last night that i couldn't stay in Forks anymore," Edward said softly in his velvet voice. "But i couldn't tell them where i was going. You never told me."

Bella grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"How does Australia sound?" she asked as she snuggled into his strong embrace.

"Sounds perfect," Edward replied before kissing her deeply and silently thanking god for all he had brought to Edward's life.

* * *

Several months later, living in Brisbane, Queensland, Bella and Edward welcomed a son, Benjamin Grant Cullen.

Aaron died of a undetected brain tumour four months after going to jail.

Edward, Bella, Abby, Brendan, Nathan and Benjamin returned to Forks after Benjamin was born.

Bella and Edward married soon after returning to Forks in a low key wedding. The End.


	15. Authors Note

Thank you all so much for your reviews. I know a lot of you have said that the ending was rushed so hopefully in the future i can redo the last chapter and stretch it out a bit. As I have mentioned throughout this story, i am already working on a new story. Im sorry to say that you will have to wait a little longer. As many of you know, my fiancée and i were expecting our first baby together. On Tuesday i had a miscarriage and needed surgery to remove the baby. My fiancée and i are having a hard to coming to terms with this and so for now, Im going to be putting a hold on all my stories, sequels and anything else to do with my account until i have the energy and the emotional stability to start writing again. I hope you all understand. Thanks.

Kirstie


End file.
